A New Power
A New Power is the thirteenth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on July 16, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary With the Oracle Key in hand, Hunter Steele and Shadow become more powerful warriors. However, they find that even with their newfound abilities, they still cannot free Aqune and Portia from Buguese's control. Plot Hunter, Corona and Magma now face Buguese Battle Beetle, Lumen and Igneous arrive to help them fight off the giant Invectid. As they’re being pummeled, Buguese escapes with Aqune. Buguese now has the Oracle Key, while Aqune’s mask starts to crack. Back at the battle, Magma gives Hunter and Corona an opening to escape and go after Buguese. Soon enough, they’re attacked by Portia. She and Buguese stand atop a cliff, ready to fight. Hunter decides to save Portia as well as Aqune. Buguese says that he won’t hand either of them over, but Hunter wont to give up. Unfortunately, Shadow is immobilized while Aqune is keeping Corona busy. Meanwhile, Sparkle worries about how everyone’s doing. While Igneous, Magma and Lumen continue their battle, Buguese prepares to finish off Hunter. Aqune comes out of nowhere and protects him, thanks to her mask having broken off. Buguese pushes her out of the way and continues his attack. Aqune and Corona are both very worried for Hunter and wish Buguese to stop. Suddenly a light emerges from them. Using the power of the Oracle, they send the key's power to Hunter and Shadow. Buguese takes Aqune and leaves. Magma, Igneous, and Lumen show up, along with the giant Invectid. Hunter and Shadow use there new power to defeat the Invectid. Mantid goes into a fit of rage when a Buzzbit informs him of the situation. Upon hearing the disturbance, one of Mantid’s Royal Guard enters his chamber to see if anything is wrong, unfortunately Mantid decides to take his frustrations out on the guard, who is killed for apparently no reason. Hunter is disappointed to tell Magma and Brutus that they were unable to rescue Portia. Magma and Brutus aren’t too worried though, they agree to officially join the Spider Riders to help retrieve both Portia and Aqune. Trivia In the episode * This episode marks the first time Hunter and Shadow are transformed due to the Oracle Key's. * By the end of the episode everyone assumes that Hunter was able to activate the Oracle key, when it was infact Corona and Aqune who called upon it for him. Though this would remain unknown for some time. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Lily *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Battle Spider Ebony *Battle Spider Portia *Buguese *Aqune Quotes *"I am bathed in light. I open my mind and heart to the light. Light brings knowledge, knowledge brings compassion!"- Aqune calls upon the Oracle to help Hunter, along with an unaware Corona. *"Check this! Electra Twist!"- Hunter demonstrates what he calls the "Electra Twist" for the first time. *"Lord Mantid, what is it. Is something the matter?" "It's nothing...leave me." "But, are you sure?" "I said get out of here! I don't tolerate disobedience!" "Forgive me my lord!" "Forgive you? You've seen too much." "Ahhh! No please! Lord Mantid!" "No one must ever know..." :— Mantid fires one of his guards and reveals that he has something to hide. *"Hey everyone, your safe! Welcome home!" "Hi Sparkle! Of course we made it home safely! And wait till you hear how brave and heroic I was when I saved us all!" :— Lumen tries to paint himself as the hero of the battle. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes